


YOU MAKE ME SMILE LIKE THE SUN ( and dance like a fool)

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, upset!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: Jensen is upset... Jared makes it better... That's about it!





	YOU MAKE ME SMILE LIKE THE SUN ( and dance like a fool)

**Author's Note:**

> The song here is called "You make me smile" and there is a really cute video edit of J2 on this song. I dedicate this fic to the video editor. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1OIQOWD1TY
> 
> I'm sorry for the poor writing but I had to get it outta my head.

Jensen is not his usual self at the set today. He normally talks less than Jared but today he is not even answering in full sentences. But Jared assumes he is just tired and he will be okay by lunch. 

After Jared finishes his solo scene just before lunch, he saw Jensen standing with Misha having some chat. Jared bounces like a giant puppy without any reason, slaps Misha on the back so hard he almost fell and then started poking Jensen. When Jensen wouldn't give him more than atight smile, Jared gave up..  
  
"I'm hungry."  
"Then eat."  
"You aren't gonna eat your lunch?"  
"Not hungry, Jay. Gonna nap in my trailer. See you Mish."

And like that Jensen takes off. 

"You two okay?" asks Misha.  
"Yeah, may be he has a headache. I just have to feed him."  
"Okay, I'm just gonna mess with Alex for a bit then."

Jared says bye to Misha and goes to the food cart. Takes three plate of food where the food lady gives him a weird look he says, "Only two of them are mine,I swear the other one if for Jensen." And then goes directly to Jensen's trailer. And because his hand is full with food he knocks on the door with his legs as in kicks the door.

"Jensen, open up. My hand is full."  
*knocks some more*  
"Dude, where are you?"

When Jensen doesn't open up he carefully puts the plates on the ground. Opens the door himself, then brings the food and puts them on the counter. He see Jensen sitting on the couch with headphones on and eyes closed. That's why he didn't hear Jared's knocks. He looks worried and has a frown in his face. Jared looks at him for a minute before he steps closer to Jensen and took his headphones off. Jensen opens his eyes and looks at him.

"I brought lunch."  
"I'm just not hungry. You eat. I'm fine."  
"Dude, you haven't eaten since breakfast."

Jensen gives him a slow chuckle.

"It's weird that you know what and when I've eaten."  
"And you are just realizing it? After fifteen years? Now let's eat. I'm hungry."  
"Hmm..I am really not hungry." And with that Jensen again closes his eyes resting his head on the couch which means the discussion is over and Jared cannot push him.

For a few minutes it's radio silence. Jensen still has his eyes closed but it didn't feel right that Jared just dropped the topic and left. Just when Jensen was about to call Jared's name he hears.... 

**You're better than the best**  
**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**  
**Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right**

When Jensen opens his eyes, he sees Jared dancing and lip syncing with the song. Jared moves his hips and extends his hands towards Jensen.  
"Come on, Jen."

**Completely unaware**  
**Nothing can compare to where you send me,**  
**Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK**  
**And the moments where my good times start to fade**

"Quit it,Jare. I'm not gonna dance with you." 

**You make me smile like the sun**  
**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**  
**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**  
**Crazy on a Sunday night**

"Come on.. I'm your awesome awesome best friend."  
"You're not that awesome."

  
**You make me dance like a fool**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

Jared is still dancing while talking, "Hey I could annoy you asking again and again what's up or could be pissed off that despite being an awesome best friend you are not telling me your secrets. Instead I just want you to take my hands." And gives him a really really sad puppy dog eyes.

**Even when you're gone**  
**Somehow you come along**  
**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that**  
**You steal away the rain and just like that**

Jensen takes Jared's hands and Jared pulls him into a hug. And they start to move together.

**You make me smile like the sun**  
**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**  
**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**  
**Crazy on a Sunday night**  
**You make me dance like a fool**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

Jensen burries his face inside Jared's collarbone. They are still moving together along with the beats. A small smile comes across Jensen's face thinking about how the lyrics is so true for them.

**Don't know how I lived without you**  
**Cause every time that I get around ya**  
**I see the best of me inside your eyes**  
**You make me smile**

"See you're enjoying it."

  
**You make me dance like a fool**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

**You make me smile like the sun**  
**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird**  
**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record**  
**Crazy on a Sunday night**

"Stop talking."

  
**You make me dance like a fool**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**  
**Oh, you make me smile**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

"I don't wanna let you go, Jay."  
"You don't have to until the PA comes asking for us."  
"No, I don't wanna let you go ever."

Jared just pulls away a little bit but doesn't let Jensen go, still holding him in his arm , stroking his cheek with other hand, "You know you're stuck with me for life, don't ya?"  
"Yeah, but this is the last season and everything's gonna change."  
"I know. But we will be the same."  
"Yeah. But this is our place. You and me. I don't wanna let Dean go. I don't wanna let Sam go."  
"Hey, I promise we will make time once a year to take a vacation and come here and revisit Sam and Dean. And I'll always be there for you, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Can I get a smile now?"  
"No." Jensen says but he is now smiling, he can't stop the stupid grin that is on his face now as they sat on the couch together to eat their lunch.  
  
"You went full sappy on me today Ackles!"  
"Shut up."  
"And you slow danced with me."  
"Oh God I hate you."  
"You love me."  
"Yeah, I do."


End file.
